Revenge is Sweet
by darkangeltears06
Summary: Revenge is so sweet, Mikan muttered, fiddling with the key to pick the lock on his door. Evil laugh


**This was some random idea i thought of...**

"HOTARU!" The ever hyper Mikan screamed as she lunged forward to recieve a hug from her best friend. Hotaru, as usual, responded her affection by pulling out her baka gun and rapidly shooting at the girl. Mikan flew back and landed on the hard ground.

"Hotaru you meany!" She shouted, sitting up a little from where she lay. She rubbed her aching head with one of her hands while the other supported her where she sat.

"Your being loud again." Hotaru said coldly.

"Hmph!" An annoyed Natsume looked up from his book and over towards Mikan.

"So, I see you went with flower panties today," he stated. Mikan glared at him.

"How'd you-" She looked down and noticed that some of her skirt had flapped up from when she fell, revealing part of ther flower underwear. "NATSUME YOU PERVERT!" She screamed, jumping up and flattening her skirt. But it was to late. The whole class saw and they were now all laughing at her. Her face flushed red with embarassment as she clenched her fists and eyed the boy who caused it all. He had his usual emotionless face on as he got back to were he was in his manga book. She stomped to where she sat and sat down, crossing her arms and wore a pouting expression all through class.

XXXXXXXXX

"I hate him!"Mikan told Hotaru as they sat down for lunch. Hotaru sat there eating crab while Mikan poured her hatred towards Natsume on her friend. "ARG! Why is he always out to embarass me like this! What did I ever do to deserve this?" She stirred around the bowl of soup she got as she thought about what to do. An idea suddenly popped in her head and an evil smile appeared on her face.

"Hotaru! You have to help me!"

"50 rabbits for each five minutes," Hotaru responded, taking a bite of crab.

"Hotaru! I dont have that much!"

"Then give me all you have and the rest shall be paid off in hard labor." Mikan grunted but was happy she had Hotaru to make her plan work.

XXXXXXXXX

"Take this," Hotaru said, handing Mikan some sort of pin.

"What is it?"

"Invention #62, sneak key. Place it in any doornob and it will take the form of its original key, allowing you to get inside and do your dirtywork."

"Awesome!" Mikan said, toying with the key. "Are you gonna distract him?" Hotaru nodded and pulled out her baka gun. Mikan smiled and headed towards the direction of Natsume's dorm room. Hotaru turned the oposite direction toward the sakura tree where she found Natsume dozing of. She proceeded to each of his hands inside a seperate glass filled with water and taping the glasses to his hand so no water would come out. Natsume looked at her with a dumb look.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He asked,trying to take off the water glass.

"Fire cant occur with water, hence the glasses of water taped to your hand." She took out her baka gun and started shooting him repeatingly withit. She then took out a timer and set it for the five minutes Mikan had, of wich she would continue shooting Natsume.

"What the hell are you doing!" He screamed.

"Shut up baka," She retorted, shooting him once again.

XXXXXXXXX

"Revenge is so sweet," Mikan muttered, fiddling with the key to pick the lock on his door. When finally the pin took the form of the key. Before she got to turn the lock, Ruka appeared before her.

"What are you doing..." He asked, slightly puzzled.

"Hehehe...umm...LOOK THAT DOGS LEG IS BROKEN!" She shouted, pointing out the window.

"Where!" He shouted, running outside.

"Phew.." She opened the door and started searching for what she needed. She opened multiple drawers and cabnits but then found the right one. She grabbed something out of it and hurried out before her time ran out.

Menwhile

_Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. BRIIIIIIING! _The sound of Hotaru's timer went off as she shot Natsume one more time.

"Farewell," She stated, starting to leave.

Natsume, who was covered in bruises now, called out," How do you expect me to get theese frickin' glasses off my hands!"

Hotaru chuckled menacingly. "That therefore makes you a baka. This whole time you could have just bashed them against the tree and broken them off of you. I feel no guilt of hitting you with the baka gun." Natsume stared dumfoundly as Hotaru left, and then broke the glasses of his hand.

"What the hell was that all about?"

XXXXXXXXX

The next day, Mikan got to class expecially early to set up her evil scheme. She took a pair of Natsume's boxers that she stole last night( and wich just happened to be polka dotted) and tied them to a pole and hoisted it up like a flag in the classroom. She then made a sign pointing to the 'flag' that said: NATSUME'S 'PANTIES' and taped it to the wall. She laughed as Hotaru entered and cracked a small smile. _Thats my girl..._ Hotaru thought _turning to revenge and blackmail._ Soon, other classmates filed in the room and saw Mikan's revenge and started laughing.

Mikan waited outside for her victim to come to class. Shortly after, he came dragging down the hall as usual.

"Well if it isn't Miss Polka dots," he stated, entering the classroom.

"Ahh, I guess you cant call me that anymore with out being a HYPOCRITE!" Mikan shouted, pointing to the classroom 'flag'. Natsume madly blushed as everyone in the class laughed(including Hotaru). From that day on, he never refered to Mikan as polkadots, strawberries or any other of his ridiculous names.

**Hahaha...I just wanted to see Natsume get embarassed...hahaha...yeah.**


End file.
